


In Too Deep

by SinneadSeed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Army, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinneadSeed/pseuds/SinneadSeed
Summary: Set before the cult have really had a chance to grow and become the menace that Hope County is known for in the present. Undercover agent Andrews is one of the FBI’s best undercover agents and former navy seal, based out of washington she has been shipped off and tasked to keep an eye on the cult from afar and report back anything she may learn. She will face many obstacles and distractions on the operation.
Kudos: 2





	In Too Deep

Mmm Coffee, I really need coffee. You push yourself up out of the tired old desk chair which has seen more arses than a doctor who performs prostate exams, and stretch making a beeline for the break room. Upon entering the tea room your eyes were met with Derek Boyd’s lanky body slumped against the fridge cradling a mug looking lost in thought. The kids fresh out of the Academy with a big ego and things to prove .Ugh it's far too late or rather way way WAY too early to have to tolerate this dipshit, glancing at your watch you see it's 3:46 am. Is coffee really worth this sort of pain? You can see that there is a freshly brewed pot emitting steam sat teasingly behind Derek on the counter. Fuck, yeah it's worth it. You reluctantly clear your throat as to not scare him and end up with the contents of his mug all over your new  
blouse. He looks up and the poor guy looks like he's not slept in days. It must be the new in look around here. 

“Pulling a double are you Derek? You know the rest of your team would probably appreciate some of the over time you greedy bastard” you chuckle to him, all while you make your way over to the coffee pot.

“Real tactful as usual I see, I’m not in the mood for your shit right now Andrews” Derek replied Glumly.

“Ouch you really hurt my feelings there Boyd, what's got your knickers all twisted anyway?” you retort feigning hurt feelings, leaning back against the worktop as if you were a sleazy cowboy in a western bar looking for the next girl to fall victim to your mock charm.

“The directors put me on the Montana cult research team and…”

You rudely interrupt Derek at this point because he can't be serious “ you mean that group of like 10 drugged up hippies, hiding out in the Montana hills preaching acceptance, love and the end of days?” this is hilarious and you're genuinely laughing at this point. “I thought the behavioral team gave them the all clear, NO  
THREAT” you wave your arms in the air as if underlining the imaginary words.

“N-no, weell, y-y-yes but they have changed their minds on the perceived threat they may pose” Derek manages to stutter out nervously losing his earlier confidence , like most people once they have spent more than 5 in your company. You may not look like a badass standing at only 5’3 and looking like you could walk right onto the cast of Baywatch without anyone questioning a thing, but that's what makes you so good at your job because people underestimate you and don't see you as dangerous. In reality you are like a chihuahua, small, big personality and some go as far to say as annoying and yappy as one. Sarcasm seems to be your native language which tends to rub your colleagues up the wrong way. Where you differ from the little dog however is that your bite is so much worse than your bark and people know it, being so small has made you get creative in overpowering you adversaries who can be much larger and heavier. Fighting dirty can't take all the credit, however you have  
trained very hard to become one of the best undercover agents the FBI has had the  
pleasure of employing. Not like they really had much of a choice in employing you anyway, when they saw your commendations and service records that were not sealed from your time as a navy seal they hired you on the spot.

“MmHm and why might that be champ?” you're halfway through drinking your coffee now and quickly losing interest in this conversation, you just want to get back to your desk so you can wrap up your report that you've been working on so the case can be closed and you can finally take that week off the director has been promising you for… well it's been months now.

“For starters they have been buying up all the land they can get their creepy hands on secondly we received a video this morning supposedly this took place at one of the groups preaching sessions you can see the Leader gouge a man's eyes out with his thumbs HIS BARE THUMBS ANDREWS not to mention the countless missing peoples reports coming out of the county so do you think that justifies upping the threat level?” Derek huffed out, not taking a moment to take a breath, almost as if he was worried that if he didnt get it out quick enough you would interrupt him. Again.

“MmKay, show me it” you say without looking up from your steaming hot cup of will to live.

“What?”

“The video dummy, show me the video.” Why are you still bothering with this conversation, it's not like you don't have a million better things you could be doingwith your precious time. Although you can't pass up on the chance to see a man's  
eyes get thumbed from his head.

“Oh. yeah sure I have it on a thumb drive on my desk” Derek finally catches on and walks out of the break room and back to his desk. You muffle a giggle at this, lack of sleep has apparently turned you into a child. Swallowing down the last dregs of your coffee you huff out air, and push yourself up off against the worktop and follow him to his desk.


End file.
